dragonball4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Boy
Dragon Boy es una manga que contiene dos capítulos , creado por Akira Toriyama en 1983. Se inicia con las aventuras de un niño llamado Tanton y un variopinto grupo poco probable que de un viaje hacia Flor País. Al igual que Dragon Ball, este manga se basa principalmente en la historia china, Viaje al Oeste. Varios elementos de la historia fueron posteriormente reutilizados en Dragon Ball. Esta historia, incluso tenía su propia versión de los artefactos de Dragon Ball. Sin embargo, en esta encarnación, las esferas del dragon eran producidos por pequeños dragones cuando es golpeado con una explosión de energía, que en realidad era bastante inútil cuando se le cite. Argumento En una tierra lejana, la vida de Tanton y entrena con su maestro. Su maestro ha decidido enviar a él en una búsqueda para volver a la princesa del País de flores a su tierra natal. She ran away during the war, which has now been resolved. Ella huyó durante la guerra, que ya ha sido resuelto. Tanton has many curiosities about the girl, and he quickly annoys her. Tanton ha muchas curiosidades acerca de la niña, y rápidamente se molesta. Tanton is given a dragon ball to aid them. Tanton se le da una bola de dragón para ayudarlos. Along the way, the princess complains and yells at Tanton, giving him a bad impression of what girls are like. En el camino, la princesa se queja y le grita a Tanton, dándole una mala impresión de lo que las niñas son como. After they stop so that the princess can bathe, she once again complains, now that she is thirsty. Después de que la parada para que la princesa se puede bañar, que una vez más, se queja, ahora que tiene sed. They find a well, but it's inhabited by a water demon. Encuentran un pozo, pero está habitado por un demonio de agua. The demon is too strong for Tanton, so he uses the dragon ball. El demonio es demasiado fuerte para Tanton, de modo que usa la bola de dragón. The ball only provides a weak, shrimpy dragon, so Tanton resorts to tearing off his shirt and flying with his wings. El balón sólo proporciona una débil, dragón shrimpy, por lo que estaciones Tanton al desgarro de su camisa y volar con sus alas. He's then able to defeat the monster. Es entonces capaz de derrotar al monstruo. Rather than thanking Tanton for saving them, the princess scolds Tanton for not flying her on the journey earlier. En lugar de dar las gracias Tanton para el ahorro de ellos, la princesa Tanton regaña por no volar a ella en el viaje anterior. In the second chapter, the princess is hungry and grudgingly accepts a rice ball. En el segundo capítulo, la princesa tiene hambre y de mala gana acepta una bola de arroz. While they're stopped, they encounter a traveler looking for food. Mientras que están parado, se encuentran con un viajero en busca de comida. The princess gives up her share, and then realizes that the man is a transforming demon. La princesa se da por vencido su parte, y luego se da cuenta de que el hombre es un demonio de transformación. Tanton teaches the demon manners by demonstrating how strong he is on a rock. Tanton enseña las costumbres demonio demostrando lo fuerte que está en una roca. The demon apologizes and flees. El demonio se disculpa y huye. Tanton and the princess approach a bridge, and the princess orders her escort to carry her when he refuses to fly. Tanton y el enfoque de la princesa de un puente, y las órdenes de la princesa a su escolta para llevarla cuando se niega a volar. The demon returns though and warns them of a monster that guards the bridge. El demonio si vuelve y les advierte de un monstruo que guarda el puente. But he is too late, and they come face-to-face with a robot soldier. Pero es demasiado tarde, y se enfrentan cara a cara con un soldado robot. As Tanton fights the monster, the princess wets her pants and cries over her accident. Como Tanton combate el monstruo, la princesa se orina en sus pantalones y llora sobre su accidente. After trying to negotiate with the soldier by telling him the war is over and subsequently fighting more, the demon transforms into a commander and relieves the soldier of his duty. Después de intentar negociar con el soldado, al decirle que la guerra ha terminado y, posteriormente, la lucha más, el demonio se transforma en un comandante y alivia el soldado de su deber. The robot lets them pass, but the princess's only concern is her peed-in pants. El robot deja pasar, pero sólo se refieren a la princesa es su pis en los pantalones. She has the demon become a change of clothes for her, but he reverts back after three minutes, leaving her to walk completely naked. Ella tiene el demonio convertido en un cambio de ropa para ella, pero que vuelve después de tres minutos, dejando a caminar completamente desnudo. Personajes Tanton Tanton es el niño protagonista . Él parece ser un joven que le han enseñado kung fu. Al igual que Goku, pasó su infancia socialmente aislada, y también no sabe sobre el sexo opuesto. Princesa del País de Flores La princesa del País de Flores está escoltada en su casa por Tanton. Su país había estado en guerra durante años, así que tiene la desgracia de ser la primera chica en conocer a Tanton . Ella es muy egoísta y temperamental. Tanton es su única protección. Binyao Binyao es un demonio que puede transformarze en cualquier cosa . Se desconoce si Binyao es su verdadero nombre porque él tomó la forma de un viajero guapo. Él es un gato (una criatura similar a Puar y comparte un límite de tiempo en sus transformaciones como Oolong ) . Afirma ser de 250 años. Tras ser testigo de la fuerza de Tanton, se disculpa y pronto se une a ellos. Maestro de Tanton El Maestro de Tanton es el entrenador de las artes marciales y el cuidador de Tanton . También le da la esferas del Dragon que resulta ser de poca ayuda.